Atrium
by Telefonmast
Summary: Atrium is a... School, for lack of a better word, to teach those not quite human, the ways of the human.


Requested by ''WonderlandKey25'', in a RP we are doing.  
As such, i have tried not to butcher the story /too/ much. i.e not at all Made while listening to the PAYDAY 2 Soundtrack.  
The game is awesome.  
GET IT. 3 you overkill

Get the reference?

-  
E. | -

A long time ago, there was a time of harmony between all species. All co-operated, and all thrived.  
No more.

Now, with modern technology, what was once the rumor spread by the town junkie is now HD photos and videos of the internet. The governments of the world were forced to react.  
This is their reaction.

ATRIUM...

Atrium is a high-tech ''school'' (read: keeping the 'Non-humans' as they are called, out of the way of the authorities and the world where they may else cause panic, out of the way.) However it is allowed to be ran by the more senior non-humans as they see fit, and as long as none escape or cause any major damage, everything is fine.  
Such mutants may include a Mew, a legendary pokemon not supposed to exist, or a talking Charmeleon. Basically anything that is unnatural, manmade or otherwise.

This is their story.

-  
Aug 1, 2010, 5:59 AM _

Char awoke behind a dumpster, in a side-street of a busy city. The wind stung against his cuts and bruises, mostly concentrated on his legs and arms,  
They hurt, but he was used to the pain.  
He didn't know which one, - they were all the same - He felt hungry however. He always did, there was hardly ever enough to eat.  
Each day was a pain and it was a wonder that Char hadn't thought to steal a pistol and end it. But he didn't. Something stopped him. He didn't know what - he just didn't think to do it.

One day, - as most abandoned Pokemon are, he is found, and returned to what he thought was one of those 'cursed prisons'.  
While most would be happy to go there, Char didn't like the fact of being there. Why? Well, he was 'Unusual,' or a 'Freak',  
as most of his fellow Pokemon would call him. He can understand & talk to humans. Most humans would want it to be destroyed.

As he was coaxed into the center by the 'persuasive' humans - They had stun batons to shock the unruly ones, he had seen these, and it looked like they hurt, so he co-operated. -  
He was led into a smallish cage. The cage looked very used and dirty with a lot of rubbish and bits of paper on the floor. It was truly undignifying and all Char could hope was that he would be able to leave soon. His luck was going to take a turn for the better though. He was left there with some disgusting food.  
(Not what he was used to, but the event had completely killed his hunger and he did not feel like eating. he felt sick, but he didn't throw up.)  
After a while, a employee - a young brunette female employee, possibly a intern or a new employee as she always double-checked everything, including the lock on the gate which gave Char a idea, but Char was not sure. After all, he had very little 'real-world' experience and just knew how to survive and fight.

She started to talk to him while attending to the other cages.. "Aww. You look cute." she smiled. Char growled, and spoke. "No. I am not. You are lying." he growled.  
The female intern's face suddenly turned white. "It... IT CAN TALK!" she shouted. "IT CAN TALK !" she shouted, and fainted.  
Of course, Char wouldn't talk any more, but he was busted. He didn't know it, but there was a black orb on the ceiling - you may have seen them. -  
Those are security cameras, and one happened to be looking at Char's cage direction, and it was equipped with a microphone.

The manager entered the room a few minutes later, along with the security guards - they had seen and heard it all. "You better start speakin' you inhuman piece of shit, or i'll kick you so hard you won't know who you are."

Char growled softly. He knew that resistance would be useless, and he would be punished if he resisted. Those stun batons on the guard's belts buzzed softly in standby mode.  
"Well?" the manager said. "Don't bother - he's not going to talk." the guard said. "Atrium..." The manager whispered to himself.  
"I need to get Atrium..." he said again. "Atrium?" one of the guards said. "Nevermind."

The thought of a promotion rushed through the manager's mind. Finally, he may be promoted to a larger city ! a higher salary! but first, he had to get ahold of them.  
Atrium were notorious for not communicating with outsiders, and had to do it through the authorities. He started right away.  
As he was typing his message, he wondered if he would include the security footage. He decided against it, and arranged for a transport.

The guards were to put Char into an isolation (a bit like a interview room) to await the transport. He was given new clothes, and he wore them. They did feel comfortable - more comfortable than anything else he had wore. Eventually, someone entered the room. Usually, his food was delivered through a slit in the doorway which food came through. Char guessed it was 4 times a day, but he couldn't be sure.

"Hello, Char." The man spoke. He seemed to have a youngish physique, and he seemed to look like a 15 year old, but his face did look a lot older. Char guessed that he was some sort of administrator for the Pokecenter.  
"How do you know my name?" Char replied. Nobody knew his name, and he hadn't told anyone.  
"It's my job to know everything. I work for the organization that you would probably understand as Atrium."  
Atrium? Char hadn't heard of it, at least not yet. But soon, he thought he would find out. "No, i haven't."  
"Well, that makes my job the slightest part harder. Atrium is..." The man paused to select his words. "A... Educational insitution." He replied. "You mean, a school?" "Yes."  
"It's a school for... People like us." "Us?" "Well, You and me aren't exactly... Normal." the man replied, bringing up a hand, which forms a ice shard. "And you... You can speak. You are a Charmeleon, which is a fire-type,  
and Fire-types do have command over the realm of fire." The man explained. "Yes, but I never really had time to learn. I had to survive." Char explained. "Well, it's never too late to learn." Hilario explained. The door to the cell opened.

"Let's go, before anyone finds anything suspicious." Hilario says, as they both get up and leave. Char entered the car Hilario marked out, while Hilario said he had some things to do here and may not be seen for a few months.  
But, before he went he mentioned something about someone called Sera, and about how they will be able to help. Sera? that was quite a unusual name.

The car stopped at a bus station in the middle of nowhere. Char supposed that this was so it would be out of the way, which did make sense after all.  
Char left the car. The car left, leaving him and quite a few others at the station.

One of the last to arrive, - a Mew - has quite a story to tell, and it is only fair that it is told.

A/N: Apologies for the disjointed chapter. My god, this has been rewritten so many times. the first version is almost a polar opposite of this one.

Thanks to WonderlandKey25 for letting me brutally maim the story into my own creation! And to anyone else who's reading. I really appreciate any and all reviews and suggestions :)

Next chapter will be out latest by the end of September 2013.

Well, it's been fun. 


End file.
